The Tengu and the Dragon
by Itako Shiann
Summary: during a time of wars between countries and clans. two teens from opposite clans confront eachother durring a battle in a town. one an Uchiha, the other a Ryuu, they hate each-other but are a match for eachother...who will win this battle ? -one-shot-


The sounds of clashing metals continued through the growing months. Many have now passed on, slain by the blades of enemies. During these dark times, Shinobi of villages were at war with others from different villages, all fighting for dominance, for glory, for power, for honor. One of the most feared were the Uchihas, demons in the skin of men, but with eyes of blood. They could drive many to madness. Demons of the fire lands, they knew no hunger, they knew no tiredness, and they knew nothing but war and battle. People rumored that their ancestors were Tengus, crow like demons. And in times of wars, anything's possible. The young leading leader, Sosuzke Uchiha of an Uchiha squad section was sent to a small town to keep the peace.

*I know it sounds like Sasuke, I'm basing him and him and also as a tribute to my friend (you know who you are XD)*

He was young, strong, skilled and intelligent, a perfect vision of the next Uchiha generation. His group had settled in the town, each spread out to cover a certain section of the town for trouble. In the midnight darkness they blended in perfectly, only their anbu masks could be seen, barely. Sosuzke had remained in the town square, planning future events in his mind. However something caught his senses. The scent of, freshly spilled. He instantly leapt to his feet and jumped quickly dodging flying kunai. "You're fast Uchiha....but oh so slow" came a soft yet bitter voice, young woman's most likely.  
From the shadow of a Sakura tree jumped a figure in a white kimono, confirming his thought of his attacker being a woman. However he face was hidden under a geisha face mask with a tear painted under her right eye. The black hair was styled with chop-sticks, but with Sosuzke's experience, he learned never to judge a scroll by its seal.  
"Have you killed my men?" he asked in his deep voice.  
The woman shrugged. "Not me personally, if it makes you feel any better some of your men have killed some of mine, so we're even"  
while they talked they slowly began to circle each other, analyzing their opponent. It was at one moment he noticed the design of her kimono  
"you're a Ryuu...."  
"and you're an Uchiha...."  
matching each other's movements they drew their katanas, Sosuzke from his back and the woman from her side." I can already tell this won't be easy, would you permit me your name, Kunoichi?"  
*opposite of a Shinobi*  
"Natsuki Ryuu....and you Uchiha?"  
"Sosuzke Uchiha..."  
And that's when it began, both charged at each other, clashing their katanas together while readying kunai, when they jumped back and threw both blocked the approaching weapon at the same time. Instantly the race began to out do each other, they darted across the whole of the town land ding cheap shots and deadly blows; however neither of them wanted to loss.  
Landing on opposite sides of a roof top Sosuzke's patience was running thin, never had he meant someone to match him, but not for long.  
"I hate to do it Natsuki, but you've forced my hand...or should I say 'eyes'" with that he pulled his anbu mask off, revealing the famous and feared Sharingan, whirling ready to trap her. However Natsuki did something he didn't expect, she took her own mask off and behind it revealed blue eyes, glowing with a certain water like whirl of their own. That's when Sosuzke realized it; his Sharingan was useless against her.  
"Well aren't you full of surprises..."  
she smiled at his annoyance and continued her attack against him. it wasn't long before they hand each other it body locks, making each other closely, Sosuzke hoped it would make his Sharingan work better.  
However yet again Natsuki did something he didn't expect. She head-butted him, strongly, again and again until blood began running down both their foreheads, blinding their sights.  
(Smart plan...)

In the last moments of his sight, he swore he saw her blood was blue, running down the features of her face. Now he had to rely on his other senses to fight her, but the approaching rains only made things harder. She just kept attacking him; all he could do was block and hit the best he could. The blood continued trickling down from their wounds, blocking their sight

------------------  
*head wounds won' stop unless they're covered and treated*

------------------  
finally, at the beat of the lightning she gained the upper hand, or so she thought. When she had tackled him to the ground and placed her katana at the front of his throat, his had shot up resting against the side of her neck at the same time. If she tried he would too, either way they'd both be dead. The rain continued patting down on onto Sosuzke's face, slightly clearing his vision; all he could see was the face of his opponent.....his beautiful opponent. She must have been as old as him, with pale skin due to the cold rain slowly freezing her but her red painted lips remained solid. Both their breaths were ragged and both were exhausted. But a warm feeling began in the gut of Sosuzke's stomach that he didn't quite understand. It was warm like a fire and uneasy like the sea.....al because of her? The enemy, oh how cruel are the gods of humor?  
The sound of loud bird calls made Natsuki's head tilt slightly, realizing the code. She leaned back down to Sosuzke and muttered "it's a draw Uchiha...for now...."  
with that she stabbed a kunai through one of his hands, pinning him to the ground while she darted off of him. He hissed out a breath at the blade stabbed through his hand, but the cold had slightly numbed his body. With his blurred vision he watched as Natsuki disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly that warm feeling was gone, and Sosuzke stayed there, looking up at the grey skies while deep in thought. (I faced a Ryuu....) That night forever haunted him, fore he never saw that Kunoichi again....or so he thought. They both remained in each other's memories, something like that could never be forgotten.

*years later*

"so...we meet again Ryuu" Sosuzke slightly smiled readying his katana  
from the shadows of a Sakura tree came a familiar form "indeed Uchiha....we still have an un-settled score"  
"after so long, you haven't forgot, huh?" he asked  
she drew her katana and removed her old mask fully facing him "How could I forget an Uchiha like you?"  
And so it began again the battle of the Tengu and dragon, an ancient battle that continue for generations to come, a secret friendship but an eternal rivalry.


End file.
